


Childhood Memories

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Camelot Drabbles Single Entries [8]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 05:46:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16948158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: Summary:Gwen finds some old letters-Prompt:343. Letter to Santa





	Childhood Memories

**Author:** sidhe_faerie  
**Title:** Childhood Memories  
**Rating:** PG  
**Pairing/s:** Arthur/Gwen, Merlin/Morgana  
**Character/s:**  
**Summary:** Gwen finds some old letters  
**Warnings:** mentions character death  
**Word Count:** 801  
**Prompt:** 343\. Letter to Santa  
**Author's Notes:** Onezie!

**Childhood Memories**

After her father’s funeral, Gwen had the daunting task of clearing out the cottage her father had lived in since her mother had died. It fell to her because her brother had to get back to his job on the continent. Elyan was a busy man and Gwen understood.

Arthur was coming by to help and so were Merlin and Morgana but she decided not to wait.

Gwen headed for the attic. She wasn’t sure what was up there besides holiday decorations. Her father always had the boxes sitting out in the foyer waiting for her and Elyan to put them around. She had never gone into the attic.

A plastic reindeer greeted her as she opened the door. Gwen smiled and patted its head as she walked in.

Along with the holiday decorations there were three trunks against one wall.

Gwen opened the first one. It was full of baby things that her mother had saved. Gwen recognized the well-loved mouse she used to carry around. She gave it a hug and put it back in the trunk. She would keep that one. Maybe someday she would be able to use them again.

Gwen moved to the second one. It was full of her Mother's things. There were hats and gloves and a few dresses. In the bottom, Gwen found her mother’s wedding dress wrapped carefully in tissue paper. She decided to keep this trunk too.

Gwen moved over to the third trunk and was surprised to find it locked. She looked around for a key and finally found it on top of an old writing desk.

There was something that was familiar about that desk but she wasn't sure what it was.

Gwen unlocked the third trunk. It was filled with bundles of letters and boxes of old photos. Gwen grinned at the photo of her and Elyan standing in the snow with the plastic reindeer. They were children and there was a wreath around the reindeer’s neck.

A bundle of letters wrapped in a green silk ribbon caught her eye. It was the handwriting that drew her attention. She lifted the bundle out to look at it.

Gwen saw her attempts at cursive and her brothers messy writing. They were all letters to Santa. On the top of each letter was her mother’s writing. She had put their age and the year.

Gwen pulled one of hers out and read it. 

 

_Dear Santa,_

_I was a good girl this year. Except that one time when it broke the tea cup. Mom said you won't care about that but I thought I should say something._

_I hope you and your wife had a nice year. We moved again. Dad had to find another job. Mom is helping out by cleaning houses. They are both very tired._

_This year I don't want much. I just want some friends. I had to leave the ones I had when we moved. I just want everyone to be happy._

_Love Guinevere Leodegrance._

_PS: Mom says I need to ask for one other thing. If it's possible, could you bring me a pretty purple dress. Thank you in advance._

 

“Gwen!” Morgana's voice called out.

“I'm up here in the attic.” Gwen sat on the floor and pressed the letter to her heart.

Morgana gave the plastic reindeer a wary look then sat down next to Gwen. “Are you alright?”

“No and yes. My childhood is here. We moved around but everything that was precious is in these trunks.”

“Then you should keep them.” Morgana picked up one of the letters. “You and Elyan wrote to Santa? That's so sweet.”

“Remember when we moved to Cardiff?” Gwen handed the letter she was holding to Morgana.

Morgana read the letter and smiled. “You got what you wanted. You and I have been friends ever since you came here. I remember that purple dress too. I wanted one just like it but in green. Our nanny couldn't find it anywhere.”

“Mom made it herself from old drapes someone she cleaned for gave her.” Gwen closed her eyes. “I didn't know she made it until she told me one day when I was caring for her.”

Arthur and Merlin appeared in the doorway.

Arthur made a face at the reindeer. “Where do you want to start?”

“We will start here.” Gwen put the letters back in the trunk and locked it. “These trunks will go to storage.”

“What about him?” Arthur pointed to the reindeer.

“Arthur, you should put him on the balcony of your flat. He looks real enough to make people wonder how he got there.” Merlin patted the reindeer on the head.

“He goes in storage too for now.” Gwen sighed. “Thank you all for helping me.”

Morgana hugged her. “That's what friends do.”

 


End file.
